Zoragons
The Zoragons are the collective term for a reptilian Xenos species located in the Segementum Obscurus .They also have a small installer empire consisting of 47 planets overall. The Zoragons are commonly seen as warlike and xenophobic, especially towards Humans. They rarely make alliances, and are regarded as the kind of race to be easily angered. The Zoragons faced extinction in the Great Crusade when the Dark Angels chapter almost wiped them out due to the Zoragons exploiting the Imperial trade routes. Although the Zoragons fought off the Dark angels, Zoragon rulers declared that all Humans and sub species should be terminated. Although the Zoragons would like to concentrate on the extermination on humans, they have been distracted by other forces attacking their boarders, and have opted to defend their planets before launching a full scale "crusade" on the galaxy. Anatomy and Physiology The Zoragon race is an umbrella term for several sub-species. Usually the term refers to the most widespread, common race the Xietecs, but also includes the Itza, and the Zulari. Xietecs The Xietecs appearance is that of a humanoid creature of around 1.2 metre tall that stand upright. They have long necks and large heads that end in a elongated snout. They also posses a mouth of about 50 short, sharp teeth and a large flickering tongue. They are covered in scales, and their backbone extends into a tail a further meter long. Xietecs often have crests or frills. Male Zoragons are more muscular than females, but females are more dexterous. Xietecs are naturally strong, but have an extremely low reproduction rate. A Xietec mother will on average lay about 5 eggs. This means Xietecs, though boasting capable troops for their armies, have few of them. Xietecs although having supreme strength, have naturally weak bones and have the average toughness of a normal human. Itza The Itza sub-species are large, muscular creatures that are incredibly attuned to the warp. They are the largest, with a snake-like tail and short legs. They are renowned for their intelligence compared with the other sub-species of Zoragons. Itza breeding mothers normally lay large amounts of eggs covered in a jelly like substance. Most Itza spawnlings die before they are born however, meaning for every 150 eggs laid, only a couple of Itza will mature into adulthood. Zulari Zulari stand at merely a metre tall, and possess neither the strength nor the psychic prowess as the Xietecs or Itza respectively. They have small limbs, large snake like eyes and rows of small, sharp teeth. Unlike the Xietecs and Itza's relatively slow reproduction rate, the Zulari lay multiple eggs frequently, and mature within five years. This means Zulari are easily the most common of all Zoragon sub species. Life span Each Zoragon species has a different life span. Xietec males have an average age of 52 years whilst females live slightly longer at 57 years. Zulari males also have shorter lifespans than their female counterparts, living to 34 with females living to 37. Itza however have much longer lifespans at around 150 years for both sexes. History Pre-humanity The Eldar have recorded that the race who would become Zoragons were originally nomadic, barbarians, who waged war amongst themselves. This was changed when a philosopher and religious leader named C'taxx the Grand took over the warring tribes and united them under a banner of peace. He named the marauding tribes the "Zoragons" which roughly translates to "Enlightened", after his beliefs. When the Eldar came to study the Zoragons ,they lived under the teachings of C'taxx. The Eldar did not stay on the jungle planet for long, as the Zoragons drove them out, scared of the aliens. Eldar then commented that the Zoragons were not used to visitors, and mistrusted them. Zoragons had started to make their pieces of technology. They started by making weapons that fired projectiles at a high speed, similar to Imperial shotguns. This developed from using a mix of chemicals and metals to create the first Zoragons computers. Records about the history of Zoragon technology are rare and almost non-existent, but it took roughly 3000 years before Dexloki technology was mass produced. Soon however, the Zoragon scientists found out the creation of the Szylt-the first Zoragon space ships. The Zoragons then reverted to their ancestral instincts, and tried to take over nearby worlds. In doing so, the Zoragons quickly became a wealthy and technologically-advanced race. Pre-Horus Heresy During the Great Crusade, many Zoragon breeding worlds were lost to the Dark Angels legion. The Zoragon fleet was obliterated, their land armies annihilated and their trade routes wiped out. Most of their cities and culture were destroyed and their planets taken by Human colonists. Yectixal was only saved due to it being on the edge of the galaxy. The Dark Angels planned to attack the planets located in deeper space, but before they could launch another attack, Lion El'Jonosn was called to Terra to defend the Golden Palace. The Lion vowed that the Zoragons would face the full force of the Impirium of Man one day before leaving Zoragon space. The onslaught of the Dark Angels had left much of the Zoragons empire completely destroyed, with the various Zoragons scattered. Only those in Yectixal and the nearest surrounding planets had a strong foot hold. Due to the dire situation they now faced the heads of the major Zoragon tribes began a new regime. They claimed that the extermination of Humans must be carried out before they came to Yectixal , and that they must be killed. So began the ancient Zoragon doctrine of the hatred of Humans. Post Heresy﻿ After the Horus Heresy, Zoragons begun building their armies to begin the extermination of Humanity. In the 41st millennium, military commander X'pelous made an agreement with some rogue Eldar pirates. X'pelous and the Eldar decided to attack a few small Imperial worlds before aiming to launch the main force. X'pelous recruited and bred thousands of Zoragons to build up a huge force of Zoragons. After successfully conquering ten Imperial planets, the army attacked the planet Drakon, an Imperial Forge World. X'pelous let the Eldar attack the guardsmen legions first. The Mil-Argo, greedy for glory and power, agreed. However, when they attacked the guardsmen, they realized their terrible mistake when they spotted several Reaver titans that matched their own. T'eyucion the older, who knew that eventually, the Eldar would betray the Zoragons, had told X'pelous to let the Eldar perform the first attack. Meanwhile, as both Eldar and humans fought to the death, X'pelous lead his Zoragons into the manufactorums and took over some of the titans not in use. To the delight of the Eldar and the dismay of the guardsmen, some reaver and warlord titans entered the battlefield piloted by Zoragons. With X'pelouses forces vastly outnumbering the guardsmen, the planets forces surrendered. However, due to his hatred of humans, X'pelous had the remaining people on the planet killed. The remaining Eldar were soon executed in mass killings ordered and overseen by X'plelous, an act meant to show Zoragon dominance. The Zoragons then declared all Humans and their abhuman cousins should be eliminated, continuing their long quest to "liberate" the galaxy. The Zoragons named Aixa'gi, a young female warrior, as the supreme commander (Orixich) of all the Zoragon armies, after the battle of Havenport and X'pelous's demotion where he consistently ignored orders from the Council of Five, resulting in a victory but at the loss of many Zoragon lives. Technology Zoragons use unique Dexloki technology. Dexloki technology is used in Zoragon firearms such as the original MI Ornox blaster. All Zoragon tech needs the biological make up of a Zoragon for it to work, and is complex to study. When the Dark Angels descended on Zoragonann, the Zoragons had upgraded their weapons, creating a variety of weapons that have different attributes. Ornox weaponry, which includes the MXVII Ornox blaster, the Ornox pistol, and the Ornox heavy cannon. Ornox fire heated bolts that burn the target, killing a human in a matter of seconds. These projectiles are needed to be heated, and the Zoragons "touch" can't do that. Dexloki tech instead takes the Zoragons skin temperature and heats it to a boiling point, before catapulting the bolt at 70 miles per hour. The Ornox blaster fires a rapid succession of shots while the pistol only fires one at a time. The heavy cannon fires a large bolt that explodes on impact. The cannon has a long range, but is difficult to move. Kanox disintegrator weaponry is the most complex of the Zoragon arsenal. As its name suggests it can break down the particles of an organism. The weapon fires a yellow projectile that transforms the enemy to dust. Rixuji weapons are concentrated white beam that can tear through armoured bulkheads. They had also developed an air craft called Sky Talons, which usually are equipped to take out enemy armoured units with Rixuji weapons. On land, Zoragons use grav tanks known as Tecloc raiders. Zoragons have always used huge reptiles called Vargodrons to ride on. Zoragon titans are named Marauder titans. Marauders are bigger than a Reaver titan, standing over 45 meters tall. They are based on the insects that live on Yectixal. These behemoths have four legs, rather than the two other races prefer. They are powered by huge reactor cores which would cause devastation if they were destroyed. Marauders mount missile silos on their carapace, and are either armed with an Ornox mega blaster or Karnox disintegrator. Society Zoragons live in traditional tribal societies led by chiefs and priest. Certain tribes boast certain professions. The Yabtet tribe for example has many engineers while the Tetok tribe is a primary source for pilots. These tribes are led by warlords. The biggest tribes are led by the Itza priests. Over time many of these tribes have branded together to form the "Neo-Itza Empire", a confederation of Zoragon tribes led by the Imperial Council, a collection of the leaders of the most powerful tribes. The Empire is led by an Imperial Patriarch who serves as a nominally ceremonial role as head of state. These are mostly the Itza priests but a particularly respected war chief also takes power in some cases. Warriors and priests hold the most power in Zoragon culture. The skills of architects, engineers, law enforcers and artisans are often respected as well. Scientists and scholars are kept under guard by the Khabith lest their studies contradict Zoragon doctrine. Farmers, merchants, and traders are commonly seen as second class citizens. Each tribe occupies either a part of a planet or is situated in various space stations. Some larger tribes control whole planets or even other smaller tribes. Each tribe have different hierarchical structures and governments (with theocracies and oligarchies being common). Most ultimately answer to the Neo-Itza Empire - any that don't are listed as enemies and live outside Zoragon space as independent states. Despite warriors being held in high esteem, mercenaries are despised in Zoragon culture. The act of fighting for ones own gain is seen as abandoning ones duties and honer. Zoragon tribes Feel free to add your own! Rax'uil tribe The ruling tribe of the Zoragons is the Rax'uil tribe. Holding power for over 500 years, being the pillar of Zoragon society. The Rax'uil however do not hold the most economical, military or religious power among the tribes, rather preferring to hold overall power over every tribe. This has meant the Rax'uil tribe elders have become more integrated with the overall Zoragon leadership, demanding more tithes from the other tribes so they retain their power. The tribe is currently lead by T'eyucion the older. The Khabith The Khabith is the main religious organisation of the Zoragons and a major tribe in its own right. It is possibly the more powerful than many of the major tribes, even at times controlling the Zoragon race as a whole. The structure is not only complex but has changed over time. Almost all leading members of the Khabith are Itza priests, as they state that they alone have been chosen to divine the meaning of the gods. P'toka Zoragon Xietecs are told by the Khabith Itza that they can never hear the words of the gods. However the P'toka tribe believe this is possible. The P'toka were originally a large tribe ruled by a powerful Khabith priest named J'alindir in 073.M41, who took the wealth of the Xietecs for his own, letting his people starve. This caused the Xietecs to rebel against J'alinder, killing him. The Zoragons than established a new set of beliefs, named the P'toka (meaning Redemption). The tribe started to practice their new beliefs, becoming increasingly far removed from other Zoragon tribes. The Khabith called the P'toka heretics, and mobilised a fleet to destroy them. However Council of Five member and esteemed Xietec general Tolquyxeion announced that he had converted to the P'toka, and threatened war if the Khabith attacked the P'toka. Ever since the Khabith have tolerated the P'toka at best, and have imprisoned and killed them in the most extreme circumstances. The P'toka believe that the Khabith are not chosen by the gods, and that any Zoragon can hear the gods if they desire. However to do this they must take oaths that include flagellation, and, in extreme cases, lobotomy to cleanse their minds. The majority of Zoragons fear the P'toka for their violent ways and fanatical attitudes. Gods and religion Darthoi The main Zoragon religion, Darthoi (or in original scriptures, Zoragon), states there are many gods. However, the most impotent are C'ox (pronounced Ser-ox) ,T'ox (Tur-ox) , and L'ox (Lur-ox) L'ox is the god of life and prosperity. T'ox, on the other hand, is the god of mayhem and war. He is worshipped among military commanders and the like. Finally,C'ox is the god of death and knowledge . The common Zoragon myth is that C'ox is believed to have created the planets ,then to have created the other gods. He first created L'ox, the most skilled artist among the gods, to mould creatures to inhabit it. He then created T'ox, L'ox's brother and the strongest of the gods, to bring order to the land. However, the god T'ox was angry about his power, and brought chaos instead of order to the Zoragons. The god L'ox was angry of how T'ox was abusing his power and started to fight his brother. Soon the gods had a full scale war, with the followers of L'ox fighting against the followers of T'ox. Eventually, C'ox ended the war. He collected the souls of the dead, whose last screams haunted the dreams of T'ox. C'ox divided the Zoragons, gifting some with the power of the warp, altering their appearance so they were similar to his own. These Zoragons were placed in command of the rest of the race. The myth has been interpreted to show the importance of duty. Zoragon scholars say that T'ox's damnation came from his refusal to do as his elder stated and that he rebelled against his master. They say that disrupting the natural hierarchy of life is the easiest way a Zoragon loses favour in the eyes of the Gods. Zoragons often say the followers of T'ox were cursed for eternity to become mindless beats (such as the Vargodrons). However after the Great Crusade the Itza firmly believe that the Human race are the followers of T'ox. As a race overall the Zoragons are mostly taught to be deeply religious with their culture being crafted around the ideals to duty, strength and supremacy. Zoragon atheism As Zoragon culture is primarily influenced by religious teachings, Zoragons who do not follow traditional customs are especially rare. Those who don't however are often encountered out of Zoragon territory. Atheism is punished harshly in Zoragon culture by the Itza. Sometimes these Zoragons could be re-educated through brain washing (or lobotomy) to obey the Itza without question. However most of them were executed publicly to show the might of the Itza. Zoragon skeptics would flee, normally to become mercenaries and pirates. Military Appropriately for a race fixated on duty and strength, the Zoragon race have a large military force. The majority of Zoragon tribes will be made up of warriors, and many will take up arms in times of battle. Military hierarchy is divided by success in battle. In the case of pyskers, this is false, as they are always in positions of power. Military structure Zoragon troops are skirmishers who engage in short range firefights before sending their assault units into combat. The Zoragon frontline leaders normally consist of dedicated veterans, named war chiefs. These Zoragons have usually proved their martial prowess in combat many times. Most Zoragon troops go into battle in squads of about 15 men, and armed with basic weapons and protection, normally a form of light armour, Ornox blasters and a blade for combat. They will often engage the enemy in a short ranged firefight before engaging them in close combat. Veteran Zoragons will be entrusted with specialist weapons, travelling in smaller squads, normally in one of the Zoragon grav-vehicles. Others will wear a form of heavy armour and wield deadly mauls, sickles, swords and axes. These are generally the most elite in a tribe and will accompany a war chief to war. Other elite Zoragons ride on Vargodrons, large muscular reptiles that can walk on two or four legs. The Vargodrons are covered in armour as is the Zoragon riders, who wield either weapons that tear through anything up to an armoured bulkhead, or specialist weapons. Assault troops are considered to be elite, as Zoragon society values martial prowess. Zoragons who operate vehicles or use firearms are considered to be low of rank in comparison. Zulari travel in large groups as scouts and outflankers in reconnaissance. In dire times of war, Zulari are used as a sort of bullet shield who overwhelm the enemy at first before the Xietec start firing. Zulari normally carry small rifles, spears and even some shields. Relations to other races Zoragons see themselves as the chosen of the gods, and, due to their warlike traditions and aggressive behaviour, are extremely xenophobic to most races. However Zoragons have built various alliances (mostly of convenience) in their history, or created enemies they hold particular hatred for. Humans After the attack on Zoragon space during the Great Crusade, the Zoragons have had a deep loathing for humanity. Zoragon doctrine states that in order for the Zoragons to survive all humans must be eradicated. Zoragons that come across humans normally engage them in a fight, and aim to kill every human they come across. Sometimes a human is captured for interrogation, experimentation and than death. Whereas to some other races Zoragons are open to trade and negotiations, humans are denied the offer. Humans are sometimes tortured, gutted and hanged on the outskirts of Zoragon settlements, as a warning to those who try and cross the Zoragons. Zoragons mostly prey upon pirates, travellers and the odd rouge trader. They frequently launch attacks on Imperial Guard ships as well as engage them on their own worlds. Very rarely do they encounter Space Marines but in the few times that they have Zoragons have periodically beaten them. Zoragons of Note Feel free to create your own! T'eyucion the older-Leader of the Khabith and the Rax'uil tribe, T'eyucion is the current Imperial patriarch of the Zoragon race, and thus its spiritual leader. X'pelous the Cruel- '''A utterly ruthless military commander, X'pelous is a figure of awe and disgust among his kind. Although his tactical and martial brilliance is seen as a sign of leadership and power, his loose sense of honer and devotion to the Zoragon dogma and Darthoi teachings have made him a controversial figure among the Zoragon elite. This means, whilst having large legions of men under his command, X'pelous is rarely seen on Zoragon homeworlds, instead fighting battles where he sees fit. '''Aixa'gi- The supreme commander of the Zoragon forces, as appointed by T'eyucion the older, Aix'gi is a gifted young commander that lives in the shadow of her chief rival, X'pelous. Whilst X'pelous is a frontline general, she prefers to brood over battle plans in her various bases, surrounded by a cadre of muscular bodyguards. This has made her unpopular, and has been called on being a coward. Quotes Feel free to add your own! By About Pronunciations *Zoragons-Zor-RA-gons *Xietec-Zer-I-tek *Dekloki-Deck-LOW-key *X'pelous-Zee-feel-loss *T'eyucion-Tee-YOU-see-on *Vargodron-Var-god-ron *P'toka-Per-TO-ka *Darthoi-Dar-THO-I *Zulari-Zoo-lar-i If you see any other words that are difficult to pronounce put them below and I'll write the correct pronunciation.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 11:47, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Xenos Species Category:Zoragons